Flayed Alive
by Tenacious Invader
Summary: Ça sent la terre, l'amer, la poussière et l'oubli. Ça sent la fin.


Bonjour! Voici un petit OS_ Espocentré_, mais mettant en scène la plupart des personnages de la série.

Gentiment dramatique. ^^

Un grand, un immense, un méga merci à **MMS** pour sa relecture attentive.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Flayed Alive**

Ça sent la terre, l'amer, la poussière et l'oubli.

Ça sent la fin.

Pas celle, violente, qui les premières heures, les premiers jours, fait trembler membres et esprits. Non. Pas cette fin, cruelle et affamée, qui détruit tout sur son passage, ravage, engloutit, désosse l'âme humaine, la réduit en charpie.

Plus maintenant. Cette fin-ci est nouvelle. Ultime. Triste mais tranquille.

C'est la fin qui annonce repos, calme et sérénité.

Javier Esposito ferme les yeux. Se rappelle. Enfin apaisé.

* * *

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Quelqu'un est mort, répondit Espo.

Sans se rendre compte du rire nerveux qu'il déclencha chez son partenaire, le jeune hispanique s'éloigna, bloc-note à la main.

Interloqué, Castle cligna des yeux, puis se tourna vers Beckett. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, dissimulant mal un sourire amusé derrière son gobelet de café.

- Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur...

- Je crois surtout qu'il est fatigué, temporisa Ryan.

- Ah oui ? Et y a-t-il un sous entendu crapuleux derrière cette affirmation, détective ? demanda l'écrivain en jouant des sourcils.

Beckett en recracha une partie de son café, et stoppa les rires des garçons avant qu'ils ne n'éclatent, les toisant d'un regard noir qui les statufia.

Puis, ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage, elle décida d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre la légiste, agenouillée près du macchabée, pour écouter son premier pronostic.

Sur le ton de la confidence, Castle en profita pour insister :

- Allez, sérieusement, Ryan, je suis certain que vous savez ce qu'il lui arrive. Regardez-le, il n'est pas avec nous, là !

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, Esposito s'était brusquement arrêté, s'immobilisant complètement. On aurait dit qu'il contemplait une tâche, un insecte, ou un trou, en tous cas quelque chose de passionnant sur le mur crépis du salon de la victime. La bouche entre-ouverte, admiratif, il avait vraiment l'air assommé.

- C'est flippant...

- Je vais aller le voir, décida Ryan.

Il s'approcha lentement de son ami, et posa une main sur son épaule. Espo sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Une dizaine de paires d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur lui, il marmonna un « c'est rien » plutôt bourru, et chacun se reconcentra instantanément sur sa tâche, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ryan seul continua à le fixer, se raclant la gorge.

- Ça ne va pas Javier ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? Tu trouves ces traces de sang bizarres toi ?

Sur ce, sans attendre de réponse, il se colla au mur pour ausculter les dites-traces dans les moindres détails.

- Okay... Laisse tomber. On va aller parler aux voisins, d'accord ? Peut-être ont-ils entendu quelque chose. Viens, on sort.

L'irlandais entraîna Esposito à l'extérieur, non sans un dernier regard appuyé et entendu à Beckett, qui lui sourit en retour, approuvant. Quand plus personne n'entendit le bruit de leurs pas dans les escaliers, Castle s'autorisa une question.

- Ils ne vont pas faire du porte-à-porte, n'est-ce pas ? Ryan l'emmène boire un verre ?

- Oui, à coup sûr, répondit Beckett.

Encore songeurs, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Lanie continua à scruter la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis jusqu'à ce que le corps soit emporté à la morgue, une lueur nouvelle et indéfinissable dans le regard.

* * *

Ce matin-là, puis la discussion « entre hommes » qui s'en suivit, furent les dernières heures que Javier Esposito passa avec son meilleur ami, son frère, le plus exceptionnel des partenaires. Les plus belles dernières heures dont on pouvait rêver.

Il avoua à Ryan avoir passé la nuit avec Lanie. Ils avaient décidé de se donner une deuxième chance.

Oubliant étrangement leur enquête et le reste du monde, comme si une part d'eux savait qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, et qu'il fallait faire provision de bons souvenirs, ils poursuivirent sur leur lancée se confiant comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, se pardonnant leurs dernières fautes.

Le lendemain, Espo apprit la mort de Ryan.

Accident de voiture sur la voie rapide alors qu'il gagnait les locaux du 12ème district.

* * *

Ça sent la terre, l'amer, la poussière et le shampoing.

_Le shampoing ?_

Doucement, Javi reprend pied, revient à la réalité.

Ses yeux papillonnent un instant, s'ouvrent, cherchent ce qui sent si bon.

Ils tombent sur les cheveux de la jeune femme qui s'est réfugiée dans ses bras.

Lanie.

Visiblement, elle l'a senti bouger, puisqu'elle redresse la tête, cherchant à capter son regard. Ils frissonnent ensemble quand leurs yeux se trouvent.

Se trouvent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Ils entremêlent aussi leurs doigts. Les serrent.

Puis, toujours ensemble, ils se mettent à pleurer.

Pleurer à s'en noyer, pleurer jusqu'à ce que l'eau leur manque, pleurer, quitte à ce que du sang leur sorte par les orbites.

En silence.

Ils pleurent cet ami qu'ils n'ont pas pu sauver.

Cet ami, mort un an plus tôt.

Cet ami qu'ils n'oublieront jamais. Mais à qui il pourront désormais penser sans regrets, sans remords, peut-être même avec le sourire.

La serrant contre lui, caressant sa joue, Espo murmure à la jolie métisse :

- C'est fini.

Il pleut toujours. Ça sent encore l'amer, la poussière et l'oubli.

La fin.

Pourtant, Lanie Parish arrête de pleurer. Esposito aussi.


End file.
